1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to reproducing various provided content provided and managing the reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content reproduction apparatuses, such as a television (TV), which have recently been developed can receive a signal from a broadcasting base station but also can be connected to peripheral devices having memory. For example, peripheral devices, such as small-scale memory, a hard disc, a camera, an MP3 player, a portable media player, and a camcorder, can be directly connected to a display device, such as a digital TV. A digital TV is capable of reproducing not only general broadcast contents but also content received via a compatible peripheral device.
In general, a digital TV provides a user with an electronic program guide (EPG) configured based on program information received from a broadcasting station. The user can view broadcast content by selecting a desired broadcast channel according to the EPG.
In order to reproduce content input to a digital TV via a peripheral device, the digital TV ends a mode wherein a user interface (UI) for reproduction of broadcast content is used and an EPG, and enters a mode wherein a UI for peripheral devices is used. A user may select and reproduce content received from a peripheral device by manipulating the UI for peripheral devices, separately from the UI for reproduction of broadcast content. The digital TV accesses the memory of the peripheral device and calls the selected content in order to reproduce the selected content.